


generous vore

by pyrozella



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Vore, actually just rejection, both myself to myself and michael to jeremy, im never writing anything serious in my life, only rejection, s ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrozella/pseuds/pyrozella
Summary: just keep scrolling





	generous vore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellosterfry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosterfry/gifts).



> stick tagline pyrozella  
> and i am never writing on there again i choose to Forget It Exists  
> 23 hours ago
> 
> boyf MRMlSTYEYED  
> ;; u should write sum vore xdd  
> 23 hours ago

the squip remembered the day it was vored by jeremiah heere, the myth, the legend, the furry himself  
it still despised him for it  
and yet there itt, directing jeremy to get what he wanted  
no, jeremy's dad voice, what he needed  
and that was to vore another unfortunate being,,,.,...,... that one being,,.,,.,.,. michael mell,,.,.,.

they were sitting in nike's basement, playing minecraft on xbox, when jeronimo's squip told him it was time

"ask him subtly, jerry," it had said in it's calm tone, "or youll fuck this shit up"

jerome took a deep breath  
it was his time  
it was his moment  
to digest mikey way

"no homo but could i vore you"  
jeremy could feel the doki doki in his chest as he waited in anticipation for the fuckboy's answer, but apparently he had done something wrong. the squip was making a noise that could only be described as the sound made during the one scene in beverley hills chihuahua 3 where everyones killed with a scythe

michelangelo's eyes widened at the green bean next to him, a mix of genuine disgust on his face

"jeremy what the absolute fuck"  
"you heard me nickel"  
"jeremy what the absolute fuck"

jeremy felt tears come to his eyes as he was just kinkshamed by his best friend of twelve years  
"i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i thought.?...,,,.,,,.,."  
"no"  
"would you ever consider-"  
"no"

and then rich's body was found in los angeles

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed ;))))))


End file.
